Not So Secretly Secret
by MadnessinmyMethod
Summary: Fairy Tail ABC Challenge. Pairing:LevixGazille. All will feature some sort of badly kept secret. Prompt 4: Deception. T because things will be getting kinda T ish soon.
1. Adventure

_**Not So Secretly Secret**_

**_By MadnessinmyMethod_**

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: So this is the first of 26 prompts in the Fairy Flash livejournal community ABC challenge. Links can be found in my profile if you want to check it out or give it a try. Basically I'll do what I can to go with the prompt and as an added challenge all of these are going to be LevixGazille (some more obvious than others) and will have some sort of badly kept secret... hopefully. Anyway, I have no idea how I went from "adventure" to "dungeons and dragons" but I did. Enjoy.**

_

* * *

_

**Prompt One: Adventure**

Deep within the dark recesses of Magnolia Town—i.e. somewhere along the main road—there lies a small, hidden shoppe—big store, can't miss it—where the most secretive of secret activities take place—everyone knows about it. A few select members of the Fairy Tail Guild, along with a scant helping of your average, everyday folk from town gather for one purpose. These noble men and _woman_ converge to play the most ancient and celebrated of role-play games known to man: Dungeons and Dragons—or, as it is more colloquially called, D and D.

Naturally these activities are a great secret (see above). Members are selected and cultivated through an intense screening process and even a deep passion for this most elegant sport is no guarantee of entry.

Today we join two young mages of Fairy Tail, who like many others were completely unaware of these secret and often nocturnal activities. May I present you, Levi McGarden and Gazille Reitfox.

What exact circumstances led to these two walking down one of the main roads of Magnolia town together at the exact same moment are irrelevant. Though if you are particularly curious, I will say that it involved several rubber bands and Natsu.

Suffice to say Levi and Gazille were walking. Both of them rather irritated to be sure, but nonetheless walking in a general direction in each other's company. There was very little conversation due to aforementioned irritation, but as that gradually wore away both came to realize that they rather enjoyed the quiet walk—the silent commiseration and companionship.

After turning down another one of the main roads in Magnolia, Levi felt the last of her "rubber band and Natsu"-related anger subside and stole a quick glance at Gazille. His features were still tight and contorted due to his rather volatile temper. Levi opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by a rather loud explosion from down the street.

Much like how frequent explosions made Fairy Tail, and by proxy the town around it, particularly unique, the fact that Guild members tended to run towards explosions rather than away from them also aided that pursuit. And, as you have most likely guessed by now, Gazille and Levi sprinted off quite swiftly towards the source of the explosion.

The smoke had cleared when they arrived on site and an explosion of a different kind had already begun to take place. An explosion of shouting. "For the last time, Erza, you are not allowed to use your actual magic when we play D and D!"

"Your logic is not sound!" Erza thundered back. "You just told me that Simon is a highly skilled mage even stronger than me and further more is the enemy. The only feasible solution was to eliminate him while he was still getting his bearings and was relatively unstable!"

Levi tore her eyes away briefly from the horrifying scene to exchange looks with Gazille before glancing back at the devastation before her. Erza, ex-quiped in some of her finest armor, was pointing a sword down at the throat of a rather plain boy from the town, presumably Simon though one never could be sure. Around her were mostly other town folk and maybe a minor mage or two that Levi was not entirely sure she recognized.

The entire party was coated in a fine layer of dust which was probably from when Erza blew out the wall with her magic. A bit of rubble along with game pieces and a ten-side die were scattered haphazardly out into the road.

"If we leave now, we can pretend we were never here," Levi whispered to Gazille.

He nodded blankly. "Good call."

And hence they scampered.


	2. Betrayal

_**Author's Note:**_ I have no idea why it took me so long to continue this ABC challenge. Especially since I've had a few prompts written for ages. Nonetheless. It's study week now, meaning I have nothing to do :D Yay, fanfiction is back in my life! Pretty sure this is not what my mother had in my for a productive summer, but no matter. I really love this prompt, so enjoy.

* * *

**Prompt Two:** Betrayal

It was the showdown of the century—eternity even. Spectators traveled from distant lands just to be able to catch a glimpse of the momentous occasion. Quite simply put, Levi and Lucy were locked in a particularly serious game of Crazy Eights and judging by the massive fan of cards Levi was struggling to keep a hold on, Lucy was winning. Their audience was composed of Gazille and some strange little girl that they were pretty sure had only wandered into the Guild by mistake.

The tension was palpable and the scene riveting. No one could tear their eyes away from the two card players as Lucy rather brashly taunted Levi, who was in the midst of picking cards from the pile in a desperate attempt to unearth a spade.

Just two seconds previously, Lucy had laid down the eight of clubs and demanded that Levi "change it to spades." The command had been somewhat delayed as she had waited for a less than covert single from Gazille who was situated just over Levi's shoulder.

"I can't believe it," Levi muttered darkly. "I can't believe it!"

She was still fervently picking up cards.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Cursing will get you nowhere," Lucy replied snidely.

"Shut it."

Gazille repressed the urge to smile. He happened to think that Levi looked rather cute when she was frustrated.

"I can't believe it!" Levi declared once more like a broken record when she picked the queen of hearts instead of a spade. "Are there no more spades in this deck?"

Truth be told, Gazille had been keeping track while the girls played their game. There were no more spades left. It was getting to be too much to bear. A harsh bark of a laugh escaped him and he quickly clamped his hands over his mouth as if that could undo the deed.

Levi wheeled around and looked at him. Her eyes narrowed and she turned her gaze back to Lucy. "You," she hissed. "Both of you have been cheating!"

"Um," Gazille began.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight," Levi told him firmly and with little else to say on the matter she stood up and swiftly made her exit.

Lucy grinned at Gazille like an idiot. "You're in trouble," she sang.

Gazille gave her a withering look. "Shut it."


	3. Collision

**Prompt 3: Collision**

It was bound to happen. After all, strong evidence from trashy romance novels concurred that the stereotypical, bookworm girl would be bowled over by her one true love as she was leaving the library carrying far too many books and papers than should be humanly possible for her to carry. It was simple statistics, nothing more.

And the recently mopped floor didn't help much either as Levi exited the Guild library one rainy afternoon with a stack of mystery novels as well as a few notebooks of her latest research on spells. The corridor was narrow, she was distracted by the smell of paper and glue, and quite frankly she could not see where she was going.

So why? Why on Earth was Gazille Reitfox glaring at her like she had killed his cat? The cat he didn't even have! It was beyond comprehension.

Feeling rather annoyed, she didn't bother apologizing and set about the task of gathering her scattered belongings. Levi caught some movement out of the corner of her eye. Gazille had actually knelt down to help. She swallowed her pride. "Thanks and… sorry."

Gazille grunted.

And that was when Levi remembered. Among her notebooks was one in particular that she did not want Gazille to see. Her journal. She cast her eyes about frantically for it. It was small and light green in color. Where was it?

Gazille cleared his throat in her periphery and slowly she turned. He had found her journal and was gazing intently at the doodles and scribbles of "I Love Gazille" that dotted the cover.

"Um… you see that's not actually my notebook," Levi said.

"Your name's on it."

"Yeah, uh, it was a gift for my friend so I signed it."

"It says 'Levi and Gazille forever' on the back right here."

"My friend… uh… likes to joke around."

He flipped through the pages. "What about this picture?"

Levi flushed. "Uh… uh."

"And the diary entries about your life," Gazille continued, unabashed.

"Uh." She was sweating. Without much thought she tore the notebook from his grasp, left everything else behind, and started running. "I've got to go!"

**

* * *

**Twenty minutes later and safely on the opposite end of Magnolia town, Levi stopped running, sat down in a back alley, and breathed deeply. "Whew, that was close."

"What do you mean?"

Levi jumped. Gazille was leaning casually against the wall facing her, a stack of her notebooks and novels perched precariously in one hand. Levi's eyes widened. She couldn't speak.

"You left these in the hallway," he said gesturing towards the books.

"Um, thanks."

He held out a hand and pulled her up. "Can I walk you home?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I've got to remind myself to keep writing these because they're fun. And I definitely have time. Readers, please pester me because I've gotten very lazy about fanfiction and writing in ways I never used to be. Anywho, I liked this one even though it was impossibly short. Review? Please. And bother me to write more. Thanks. **


	4. Deception

**This one is probably most OOC because Natsu actually has a clue. Shocking, I know. But nonetheless I'm rather happy with how it turned out. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Prompt 4: **Deception

Gazille liked to think he was a master of deception. After all he was something of a double—Or was it triple? Quadruple?—agent. And no one suspected a thing. Yeah. He was a master of deception all right. He wasn't one of those sissies who wore their hearts on their sleeves and gave away every little detail of emotion. He was a mystery, an enigma. No one could possibly know what he was thinking. Now, Levi. She was an open book. Every emotion that girl experienced was front and center for the entire Guild to see. Pathetic really.

But now that he thought about patheticness… patheticism… whatever the noun form of pathetic was (maybe he should ask Levi?) he was rather pathetic himself. Because he actually like this pathetically pathetic girl. Pathetic. He should probably ask Levi if he could borrow a thesaurus.

At any rate, his feelings for Levi aside (which he was good at hiding, definitely), Gazille was positive that no one in the Guild had an inkling of his thoughts, intentions, feelings, anything of the like. So the question became, why was Natsu of all people (the densest of the bunch) sitting across from him in the pub rambling on about the inner workings of Gazille's mind. It was unthinkable.

"So I understand that the reason you insult everyone is because no one ever hugged you as a child," Natsu was concluding calmly.

Gazille was seething. How dare he? Regardless of his childhood hugging situation, which he was not about to discuss, what gave Natsu the right to go around announcing these facts like his life had been turned into a novel.

"Also," Natsu said importantly. "I am aware of how you feel about Levi. Don't worry. I won't tell her."

"Won't tell me what?"

Dear gods almighty, what had he done to deserve this? Besides destroy lots of things and maybe kill a few people, but he was good now, right? Gazille could feel a hideous blush creeping into his cheeks and he glanced down at the table, studying a burn mark that Natsu had probably left there at one point or another. He couldn't look her in the eye. He muttered something unintelligible at the table. He wasn't even sure what he was supposedly saying.

"Oh, I see," Levi said, smiling widely. "It's about your crush on me. Well, you know, whenever you want to discuss it."

She wandered off, bouncing happily leaving Gazille gaping in her wake.

"Ahem." Natsu cleared his throat. "I'm not an expert on these sorts of things, but I think you'd have a pretty good shot if you gotafter her right about now."

"Shut the hell up," Gazille roared, but nonetheless followed Natsu's advice.


End file.
